Evansson: Where We Gonna Go From Here
by capwidow20
Summary: Timing never seems to be perfect. Everyone knows that Chris Evans has always been in love with Scarlett Johansson, but he's losing her every second he can't love her.


-Shooting Avengers: Endgame-

I know I said I was reluctant to play Captain America, but damn am I so glad I did. Every time we come back together, the experience is even better than before, and the love on this set… these people are family, we'll have this superhero bond wherever we go, I know it. Not everyone's lucky enough to have a team like this in their lifetime to save the world for 10 years.

Looking around, my eyes land on her. For a second, I stare at her back turned toward me with her red and blonde braid. She's talking to Joe, but I can't help and smile at her, she looks good no matter what. Joe starts walking away and she catches me staring when she turns around.

"Something funny taped on my back, Evans?"

I chuckle, "Just having a flashback at your array of hairstyles actually. Trying to figure out which I liked best."

She walks over and stands in front of me with her hands on her hips and says, "oh yeah? And what the conclusion."

She's smiling hard and her bright green eyes stare into mine and I have to look away or I might get lost. I let out a small laugh at the ground before looking up and responding, "You know what, I really can't decide, I think you just kill every look really."

"Well, damn Evans, even this mess going on here?" She laughs and lifts her multi-colored braid to the front of her chest. "Blonde, brunette, redhead? It really looks like I'm having an identity crisis here."

"Why settle on one when you can have them all, right?"

"Scarlett! Chris! Setting up the scene, let's getting rolling!" Anthony shouts from the back.

The scene starts off on Scarlett, so I walk out of the shot. She goes over to the desk and sits in the chair. She puts her feet on the table, _nice touch_.

"ACTION!"

Scarlett tucks her face into her hands and lets out a quiet, small cry. I walk into the scene and lead against the doorway.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already."

She quickly lifts her head up and blinks away her tears, but her face can't hide her weariness. "You're here to do your laundry?"

"And to see a friend."

Quickly stifling her tears, she flashes a sad smile with her crystal eyes and says, "Clearly your friend is fine."

I walk close to her and sit in the chair right across from her. "You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and grow. Some do… but not us."

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... Now, I'm still trying to be better."

_Damn, she's so good. _"We both need to get a life."

Her lips curve into a small smile. "You first." They let the cameras linger for a moment.

"CUT!"

Scarlett really kills every scene. She's back to laughing and smiling in a split second before her eyes could even dry. We watch the playback on the monitor.

"Great emotional back and forth guys," Joe says as he pats my back.

Scarlett and I walk over to our chairs to wait for the next scene. Hair and makeup come over to give little touch-ups.

"How do you get yourself to start tearing up like that?" I ask.

She pouts her lips a little and answers, "Well, I guess in the moment I think about something incredibly sad, like _incredibly_." She reaches over and lightly shoves my shoulder. "Like you don't have your own tricks, I saw you getting teary in there."

I chuckle, "I really wasn't thinking about anything in that moment."

"Top-notch acting, huh? Try hard, or not?" she smirks.

I watch her lips move for a split second, the way they curve, it's addicting. "Actually I wasn't thinking about anything… I was just watching you." I put my hand on my chest. "Eight movies now? You always know how to get the best of me, being the queen of single-takes and all."

She playfully shoves my shoulder again and flashes a shy smile, "Oh, stop it, Evans." She leans in and whispers, "Maybe we're just magical together."

I feel her breath on my ear and the sound of her voice just makes my whole body flutter. "That we are," I smile. Hair and make-up finishes up and leaves us be. "Hey, why don't we grab dinner after the last take? Sushi?"

Her eyes light up. "I'd love that! You know the way to my heart, Evans. What time's your last take?"

"I think around 4?"

She frowns, "Oh shoot, mine's not until 6. Don't think I'm going to finish up until 8…"

"That's fine, I don't mind waiting for you," I smile.

"Aw, you'd do that for me?"

"Course."


End file.
